Thou Dost Protest Too Much
by AssassinNumber7
Summary: Eighteen year old Alex Keehl and her father Mello move in with Mello's new boyfriend Near, where she meets the girl Ebony, who can prove to be either a friend or a foe.  A/BB friendship.  Oh, and Lemons to the side!:
1. Chapter 1

Prologue, Moving In

**A/N: Okay, my friend JazzmineAnime and I are having a contest to see who the better DN family author is! If anyone flames about the gender-bending of Matt, then their flames will be used to roast marshmallows on. Though, I do like a little constructive criticism!**

Alex looks out of the window of the moving van wistfully, missing her sunny San Diego home.

"Kid, are you okay with all of this?" Alex's father, Mello asked her as they pulled into the driveway of their new home, her new stepfather Near waiting for them. Alex shrugged, "S'long as you're happy, it's okay with me." Mello nodded, resigned. Like himself, Alex was stubborn. Getting Alex to admit she was upset was like getting Germany to admit to the Holocaust. In other words, nearly impossible.

Alex looked almost exactly like Mello. Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a borderline anorexic figure. The only difference was that Alex had decent sized boobs, while Mello, being male, did not. They were both very stubborn, quick tempered, and manipulative. Very good qualities for Mello, with him being an ex-mafia boss who was now a food critique. But they were often awful qualities for Alex, seeing as she was always seen in the detention room. They were both loud, loved anything rock, chose a motorcycle as their means of transportation, and had a deep, true love of chocolate.

The one thing Alex had that her father didn't was patience. She was patient enough to be able to work on her poetry without pulling out too much hair. At the age of eighteen, she was a senior.

"Dad, before I go in, which room is mine?"

"The guest room. Near said you could decorate it however you like, so I was thinking maybe you could invite over your friends and do it this weekend. What do you think of that idea?" Mello said, smiling at his daughter. Alex shrugged and stepped out of the van. She slammed the door and went to the trunk and opened the garage-like door, only to have a very pale boy with unruly black hair jump out and glomp her to the floor.

"Alexandra Keehl! How _dare_ you leave me in San Diego without so much as a call?" the boy cried. Alex growled at the boy, "BB, if you don't get off me _right now,_ I'm going to pull out my shank, I swear to God." Beyond giggled manically and slowly stood from his place on Alex's waist. He offered her a hand, and she gladly took it. BB pulled her up then placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot dramatically.

"You were about to tell me why you didn't call." He chirped. Alex shrugged, "I dunno, BB. I guess I'm still a little down about moving an' all." Beyond nodded in understanding and pouted, "You still should've called me, I could've helped you pack and everything." Alex softened and brought BB into a hug, "I'm sorry, man. I promise to tell you in the future." She pulled away and tapped her foot, "What are you even doing, hanging out in the back of the car?"

Beyond grinned devilishly, "Mom caught my Lawli-Pop and I. She's not very happy, so L and I are staying at Lights for a bit." Alex groaned and went to grab stuff out of the van, "You need to be more careful, BB. Your house has _very_ thin walls, not exactly a good environment to have sex with your brother while your mom's home." She handed a box to BB and the two left for the house, the jumpy teen following suit, "But A, my dearest Lawli just tastes _sooo_ good, and I absolutely _adore _the sounds he makes." Beyond and his twin brother L were closer than the average brothers. They were lovers, and found that it hurt to be away from each other for long periods of time, as if they were just one entity.

"When the hell are you going to move out, BB? Sooner or later, your mom ain't gonna ground you, she's gonna dump your mangled corpse in an alley for the rats to eat." Alex said, entering the room that she was going to be inhabiting for the next year.

BB and L were certifiably insane. BB loved jam (strawberry), and is willing to share, but Alex would caution you not to because it contained animal blood. Beyond was intensely loyal, though, and that is why he remained Alex's best friend from the time they started pre-school together.

"Okay, let's get the rest of this shit in here and ask Dad if you can stay over long enough to watch a movie." Alex pushed open the door and walked directly over to her father, who was speaking to Near.

"Hey, Dad, check out who hitched a ride over here." Alex grinned, pointing behind her to where the psychotic teen was allowing a cat to claw his arm into oblivion. BB grinned and waved at them with his healthy arm, and Near looked like he was going to be sick.

"BB and L were caught fucking, and he got kicked out again. Do you mind if he stays here for a few hours, then I can bring him home?" Alex pleaded to her father with the puppy eyes she knew he couldn't resist. Mello sighed, "It's okay with me, as long as Near says so." Near grimaced at the teen and looked away, "Yes, but _please_ get his arm bandaged, for the love of god!"

Alex lazily saluted him, "Roger. BB! Get your lazy ass over here before I punt you over the car!" Beyond nodded and peeled the cat off of him. He jogged over to his best friend who handed him another box of clothing.

"Shit, dude," Alex glanced at the boy's arm, "Did you _EVER_ have skin there?"

**A/N : Heya, my loyal minions! Sorry about the crappiness of this chappie. I was distracted by another fic called Cupcakes. Anyone ever read it? It's a grimdark as FUCK My Little Pony Story.**

**I hope you all noticed how I added A into this story. Her name is Alex, here! **

**I might not get another chappie up for another week or so, because I'm writing this at school, and it kinda sucks that way.**

**Review, or I will take my precious BB and hide him somewhere only I can enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oki doki, this is the second installment of Thou Dost Protest too Much. Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. School is being a pain in the ass.**

When Ebony walked into her home at 5 in the afternoon, she was met with a sight that made her blood run cold. Two teens, a raven boy and a blonde girl, were watching and cheering as a man on the television tore off a bird's head and drank the blood.

"May I ask what you're watching?" She asked timidly. The girl turned her head and smirked, 'The Hills Have Eyes. Wanna watch?" Ebony quickly shook her head and dashed to the safety of her room. She hated gory movies.

Ebony had a very misleading name. Her hair was white like her fathers, but her eyes were a dull reddish brown like her mothers, and her skin was a creamy color, like her body didn't know whether to be tan or pale. Ebony is quiet and loved to play video games, much like her mother, but she didn't like first person shooters. She was timid, quiet, and for some god awful reason, very popular. She heard a knock on the door and she hesitantly opened it to reveal the blonde girl of who she could only guess was Alex.

'Hey, you must be Ebony. Can we talk for a minute?" She asked. Ebony only nodded and opened the door wider so the older girl could get into the room. Alex stepped in and closed the door on the boy's maniacal laughter.

"Sorry about the movie. Not a gore girl, huh?"

Ebony shook her head. Alex shrugged, "Meh, not many girls are. I'm sorry if BB and I scared you." The punk scratched the back of her head and hesitantly smiled.

"It's alright, just please warn me when you are going to watch a slasher film or play a horror game, 'kay? Gore makes me sick." Alex laughed.

"So, how old are you, squirt? I'm eighteen."

"S-sixteen."

"Cool. Hey, do you think you could show me around school tomorrow?" Alex asked, still smiling. Ebony nodded eager to make her new step-sister like her. Alex grinned and trapped the girl in a one armed hug, ''Great! I'm gonna love having a sister."

Mello crawled into bed next to his husband, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"So, Near, how do you think the girls are going to get along?" He asked, nibbling on the lobe of Near's ear. Near giggled and gently pushed Mello away.

"I'm not quite sure, love. They are just so different from each other, it's hard to say." Mello grabbed hold of Near's wrist's and pinned them over his head. He crawled over the small white haired man and smirked, "But we're so different, too. And we seem to get along just _fine_."

**Oki doki, then! The next chapter isn't more smut. I will place this to the side if anyone is interested in reading this. It will be titled M/N TDPTM Smut. Please review, dudes! If you do, _maybe_ I'll get you a BBxL smut in later chappies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention, all! I will sooner DIE than make Light the insufferable douchebag that he is in the show, so he is going to be a bit OOC. Sorry about that. Oh, and Team L for the win.**

Alex woke up the next morning extremely energetic. Seeing as she couldn't wait for Ebony to rise, she left a note for the younger girl saying _Went to school. Meet you by the front gate. ~A_. Alex, like Mello, was infatuated with keeping her appearance. She was a punk Goth who always wore over-the-top clothes (never that whole feather boa crap like her father, because that was just plain dumb). That day, her blonde pixy-cut hair was spiked a bit to look like Alice's from Twilight* to look a little mischievous. She wore a beautiful lacy black bra, a long sleeved fishnet shirt over it. Her tight black pants were made of leather and adorned with chains, as well as her big clunky Trishna 518 gothic boots. She also grabbed her cosplay ORG. XIII cloak, just in case she couldn't wear her outfit at this new school. When she exited the house, her father was already getting his motorcycle started. Before he could pull on the helmet, Alex buried herself in a hug and pecked Mello on the cheek.

"Bye, Daddy, I love you."

Mello ruffled his daughter's hair and smiled, "Love you too, kid. Make sure to kick plenty of asses for me, okay?" Alex nodded and skipped to her bike and pulled out of the drive. While on the way to school, Alex began to worry. She didn't want to be the one no one wanted to talk to. Despite what people may tell you, she was very insecure about what people thought of her. But she soon thought of her dearest BB and friends, and she didn't feel so worried anymore. She got to school about five minutes before Ebony arrived in her lily pad green bug.

"Hey, Squirt! Did you get my note?" The punk called to the younger girl, who nodded shyly before getting pounced by another energetic blonde.

"Ebony!" The girl squealed, "Omigosh, you turned your phone off! I was _trying_ to get the scoop on your new step-losers -"

"Yo, _bitch_, you've got a lot of nerve to call my dad a loser. If I ever hear you call him anything like that again, you little skank, I will personally make sure no one _EVER_ finds your body." Alex growled, grabbing the terrified girl by the collar of her designer sweater. The last time someone insulted her father in her presence; they went to the hospital for about a week and filed a restraining order on the young teen. She was only twelve. Just then, her little iPhone rang.

"Flamer, no matter how much I love you, I'm kinda busy right now… Nah, some bitch was just insulting my old man…No, it's not Ebony… Some idiot with blonde hair… BB! I am NOT an idiot!... It's okay… Hold on a second, I'll see…" Alex held the phone away from her ear, "Squirt, what's the blonde's name?"

"Misa," Ebony said, looking at the scared blonde who was eyeing the clenched fist of her step sister with fear. Alex nodded her thanks and returned to her call, "Misa's her name… Holy shit, _she's_ the one who did it?... Is that Light? Tell him to get his ass on the phone if he wants to talk to me… Heya, Light! You know I would_ never_ tell her where your darling boy is… I would never do anything to endanger Mikami, you _know_ that… Yes, I know what could happen… Tell him I said hi… Put Beyond back on… fuck you too, then!" Alex said the last part cheerfully, "BB, do you think you and your darling brother could come over tomorrow?... Yes, you would be able to eat lunch with me… Light doesn't like you at his house, does he… Well, maybe if you stopped screwing like rabbits in his home… Kay, see you tomorrow!"

And with that, Alex hung up. Misa was looking at the elder girl with a mixture of longing and hope.

"You know Light? Oh, can I see him? Oh, please, please!" The girl grabbed on to Alex's coat in her excitement. Alex pushed her away.

"No way, lady. You blinded one of my best friends. There is no way in _hell_ I'm going to let you do anything else to that poor boy." Alex was just about to punch the arrogant idiot, but was stopped by Ebony.

"Alex, no! She's my friend!" Ebony pleaded. Alex growled, "No! She blinded Mikami, she _has _to pay! He can't see his boyfriend because of her!" The elder girl said in outrage. Ebony only shook her head, "No, you don't need to stoop to her level." Alex scoffed and pulled her fist out of Ebony's grasp. She walked away and called over her shoulder, "I'll find my own way around the school. Go hang with your psycho bitch friend." Once the angry girl was out of earshot, Ebony turned to her friend, "Is it true? Did you really do all that stuff to that boy?"

"He was the only thing standing between Misa-Misa and her Light-kun. Misa-Misa thought that if he wasn't pretty anymore, than Light would go to her."

For the first time in her life, Ebony saw just how much of a monster Misa truly was.

**Okay, I'm sorry if I got all of you excited with my opening note, but I am going to be going away on Christmas Break soon, and I probably won't get to write much. I'm going to be spending time at my friend Jazzmin-anime's place during my two week break. For part of it, maybe four or five days. I don't know. Now read and review, people, or I'll get my friend Kyle to rape you!**

**Kyle: **_**please**___**don't bring me into this…**

**AN7: Why not? We all **_**know**_** you like it…**

**Kyle: No, I kinda don't. I wanna go home, Jay.**

**AN7: Well, we don't always get what we want.**

**R and R!**


End file.
